


Bed Time

by elenatria



Series: Valoris [10]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Cuddling, Fanart, Inks, M/M, Sleep, Valoris, bed, boris shcherbina - Freeform, chernobyl fanart, jared harris fanart, stellan skarsgard fanart, valery legasov - Freeform, valery legasov fanart, valoris fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Summary: Art featured inSweet DreamsbyHotaru-TomoeandWhy don't you come to bed, Valery?byAlyeen1
Relationships: Valery Legasov & Boris Shcherbina, Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Series: Valoris [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432660
Kudos: 36





	Bed Time




End file.
